ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Comix
Alpha Comix is an American comic book company which was found on TBD 1988 and being located at ???. List of Comics * Alphaizer * * * * * List of Characters Protagonists Alphaizer * Shelby King/Alphaizer: A young college student who find the Alphaizer suit in the forests which gives her powers, like flight, super strength, teleportation, and invisibility. * Stanford "Stan" Nolan/Ultraizer: An Canadian-American kind and loyal, yet responsible young rich man who is Alphaizer's love interest and one of the two peoples who know her secrets where he soon start becoming her boyfriend and later get his own suit, which gives powers like super speed, electrokinesis, ferrokinesis, and force-field generation. * Rebecca "Becky" Rodgers: Alphaizer's best friend and one of the two peoples who know her secrets and promise to keep it, she's sweet and helpful and always sit on a wheelchair. * Akira Johnson: An Japanese-American CIA agent who one of Alphaizer's allies who can be very serious about his work, but show to be kind and respectful to his fellow agents. * The Maker: An elderly alien-like being who work on both the Alphaizer and Ultraizer suits, after his entire kind was destroy by Zelta, he sent both the Alphaizer and Ultraizer suits to Earth and was set go to Earth himself, but an accident cause him to travel back in time at the start of War World I where he become a secret ally to the U.S. government and than start helping Shelby of how to use it and later Stan as well, causing him to become a father-figure to both Shelby and Stan, while seeing them as a prefect "power" couple as well. However, since he live so long, he can hardly remember his name and thus why he was name, "The Maker" in the first place. * Kenzie Day: Shelby and Becky's next door neighbor who's very easygoing, outgoing, adventurous, and yet curious at times. ? ? ? ? ? Antagonists Alphaizer * Zelta: Alphaizer's arch-enemy and an alien terrorist who seek to bring nothing but pain and destruction to the entire cosmos and seek to use the Alphaizer suit to help her plan of conquering the galaxy. ** Sundorr: Zelta's personal loyal bodyguard/assistant/secret lover who unaware of his boss has a secret crush on him. ** The Doctor: Zelta's personal mad scientist who's responsible of creating both the Rivalizer and Rogueizer suits, which he nearly completely recreate both the Alphaizer and Ultraizer suits, and also help with making a lots of weapons. * Sheldon "Shelly" Hamilton/Krabster: A pathetic low-level pretty thug who was trying to be the world's most wanted criminal, but still always failing and than, while on an failed robbery at a scientist lab, he drink the DNA of a crab, causing him to transform into a crab-like monster and first think that he would be unstoppable and possibly be the world's best wanted criminal, but was easily beaten by Alphaizer and begin having an unhealthy, yet dangerous vengeance on her. * Adriana Romero/Rivalizer: Alphaizer's rival since childhood who always jealous of her and seek to beat her at her own games. Than, when she uncover Shelby's secrets as Alphaizer, she once try to blackmail her, but fail and was than kick out of college for being "delusional" and try to frame Shelby, she soon gain the Rivalizer suit by The Doctor and seek revenge on her, while she share the same powers as her, she gain an few powers, magnetokinesis, super speed, and telekinesis. * Kevin Lee Richardson/Rogueizer: A tough-as-nails serious-minded wanted criminal who always play by the rule and always being serious of his job as a wanted criminal that is until he was caught by Ultraizer, where he seek revenge on him. After being freed by Zelta and give the Rogueizer by the Doctor to help seek revenge, which he was giving the powers of teleportation, super strength, pyrokinesis, aerokinesis, and flight, where he start to act like a brother-figure to Rivalizer, despite their totally differences, mostly at times. * Captain Darklock: An intergalactic pirate-like war criminal who look rather handsome and had a really good singing voice, he first arrive on Earth and try to get Alphaizer join his side by using his singing voice, but was defeated by Ultraizer and see him as his prefect rival. ** Lady Dreadlock: Darklock's sister who like him, look rather beautiful and show to be a really good fighter, swordswoman, and shooter. ** Private Taizorr: Darklock's personal rat-like alien private and look-out scout who often being both clueless and clumsy at times, but does has an photographic memory, which is really helpful at times, he also show to be a prevent to Dreadlock, at times, which always for him to get his butt kicked by her or her dear brother at times. ** Solarrex: Darklock's personal muscle who's an anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus-Rex-like alien who show to be much greater strength who love to use both brains and brawn. * Soundwave Gang ** Mr. Soundwave: The leader singer of the Soundwave Gang who's use his singer to hypnotized peoples to give away their money and make them rob bank. ** Drummy: Mr. Soundwave's main drummer who use his drummer to cause peoples dance uncontrollably and does act like a goofball at times. ** Metal Face: The lead guitarist of the Soundwave Gang who love using his guitar and use it to unleashed shock-based attacks who's also the team's wild cards. ** DJ T-Track: The Soundwave Gang's head DJ player who use his DJ player to make peoples go to sleep or hypnotized peoples to like Mr. Soundwave does to peoples his hypnotized, he also the team's brains where he can hack to any security systems when they are too busying with their show. ** Geo Gal: The Soundwave Gang's top keytar player and the only female on the gang, she use martial arts skills to fight or use her looks to fool peoples. ** Banjo Dude: The head banjo player of the gang, he use his banjo to create shockwaves to his enemies and also the team's top driver. * Riddle Mistress: An mysterious riddle-obsession criminal who always give out riddles to Alphaizer for her to solve while she either committing a crime or forced to play her games when she get totally easily bored at times. * Dr. Carlton "Carl" Hardy/Savage Tooth: A criminal scientist who use an few animals various DNA and turn into a lion/sabretooth tiger-like hybrid with elements from a cheetah, a leopard, a jaguar, and a tiger. ? ? ? ? ? Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Companies Category:Billy2009 Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:Wazzupguys's ideas Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Books Category:Comic book publishers